This invention relates to a mudguard assembly and in particular to a mudguard assembly for heavy goods vehicles and trailers.
Each outer tyre of a heavy goods vehicle or trailer has a basic cover or mudguard parallel to the top of the tyre. The purpose of this cover is to reduce the spray thrown up from a wet road by an uncovered tyre. The cover reduces spray from the rear of the tyre by a small percentage, but does not preclude spray from the sides of the tyre.
A device known as a spat is sometimes used in conjunction with the conventional mudguard described above. A spat is attachable to the outside of a mudguard by means of small clips. A spat has the disadvantages that is not robust, and that is prone to detach in transit. Thus, far from being an improvement, such spats are obviously and potential hazard for road users.
Accordingly the present invention provides a mudguard assembly for use in association with a single wheel or multi-wheel arrangement of a vehicle, said mudguard assembly comprising a unitary mudguard adapted to shroud both the upper part of the circumference of the wheel or wheels and the upper part of the outer face of the wheel or outer wheel.
Preferably the mudguard envelops at least 50% of the tyre of the single wheel, or of the tyre of the outer wheel of a multi-wheel arrangement. More preferably the mudguard envelops 65 to 70% of the tyre of the single wheel or of the tyre of the outer wheel of the wheel arrangement.
The mudguard may comprise a skirt attached along at least part of its lower edge. Preferably the mudguard comprises a skirt attached along its front, outer and rear lower edges. Typically the skirt comprises bristles.
Preferably the assembly further comprises means for releasably securing the mudguard to the frame of the vehicle adjacent the wheel or wheels.
Typically the means for releasably securing the mudguard comprises a quick release arrangement. The quick release arrangement may in one form comprise a rod fixed to the mudguard securable in a socket secured to the vehicle frame. More preferably the quick release arrangement may in one form may comprise a pair of rods fixed to the mudguard securable in a pair of sockets secured to the vehicle frame.
Preferably the or each rod has a circumferential groove engageable in the corresponding socket by a spring loaded pin.
The unitary mudguard is preferably an integral plastics moulding, but may alternatively be a metal pressing or fabrication.